She's Like The Wind
by Thinkofallthestoriesyoullhave
Summary: Dirty Dancing AU. It's set Pre-ANH and remains in the Star Wars universe. Leia is about to start her tenure in the Imperial Senate while Han teaches dancing a few months a year at a Corellian resort with close friends, allowing Chewie time to see his family back on Kashyyyk. Bail, Breha and Winter feature in this story.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and all that jazz.

 **A/N:** Writing is not something I excel at, especially not in the Star Wars Universe, I only ever saw the Original Trilogy, all right and TFA but Disney canon is not my canon, nothing from that universe will ever be hinted at here, all this to say I have no clue what I'm doing, I just saw Dirty Dancing the other night and thought of Han and Leia et voilà! Oh and I'm French, hence the showing off. All mistakes and inaccuracies are my own.

* * *

 _Just a fool to believe_

 _I have anything she needs_

 _She's like the wind_

* * *

It was midday by the time the CR90 Corvette belonging to the royal family of Alderaan landed in the Nomad Mountains of Corellia. Leia's father, Viceroy Bail Organa, had received an invitation from Coret Kellerman to come and stay at his resort, known for being an ideal holiday spot for dignitaries and other powerful beings alike seeking unequivocal privacy during the warmest period of the year.

Coret Kellerman was an old friend of Bail's and the CEO of the largest engineering corporation of the Corellian system known as CEC. Father and daughter were hoping to use the time away in these secluded mountains to gain an important ally for the Alliance's quest to defeat the ever-growing Empire.

At only 18, Leia was on the verge of starting her tenure in the Imperial Senate, proudly elected by the people of Alderaan to follow in her father's footsteps and represent them all, with both the poise of her mother and fearless leadership of her father. But most of all, her involvement in the Senate would allow her to help the Alliance strengthen their resources from within with an inevitable war on the horizon, by seeking new allies from planets who have yet to have a strong Imperial presence on their ground and try her best to convince them to join forces with the rebels.

Leia followed her parents to a nearby speeder ready to take them to the heart of Kellerman's resort. Her sister and best friend Winter appeared next to her, already dressed accordingly for the humid air surrounding them by wearing a dress made of lashaa silk.

"If there's one thing I am going to enjoy out of this forced vacation in nowhere land, it's these dresses." Winter beamed. "They're so beautiful - and short." She added with a crooked grin. "Everything Aunt Rouge would have wanted."

Leia laughed at that, knowing pertinently that their dear aunt, the most old-fashioned of the Viceroy's three sisters, would have been appalled by seeing so much of Winter's skin on display for all eyes to see.

"'Mother of Moons! This is not proper attire for a young lady of your standing!'" Leia exclaimed, doing her best Aunt Rouge impression to Winter's delight.

"It's a shame we cannot send holographs from this place." Winter sighed as they put their carry-on luggage in the back of the speeder before getting in. "I would have gladly documented my daily wardrobe to our aunts left behind on Alderaan." She shrugged with a smile.

Leia settled in her seat behind her mother, shaking her head amused by her sister's rebellious spirit. "Now this would have been cruel, even for you."

Leia turned toward the window as the speeder started, watching the scenery go by. It was beautiful, lakes and snow-capped mountains were predominant among lush trees and Leia couldn't wait to wander aimlessly, hoping to stumble upon a field of jebwa flowers, a rare red and yellow kind native of Corellia that would be a wonderful addition to her mother's beloved gardens.

As they got closer, an imposing wooden building could be seen in the distance, piquing Leia's curiosity. In spite of her research on the resort, she had come up empty. Kellerman's reputation relied on the promise of complete privacy and absolute security, no holographs made it out, no weapons made it in - the guests were mostly regulars year after year, the servants and entertainers were too and all originated from Corellia, a requirement of Coret Kellerman who knew all too well what it was like to grow up on the streets of the broad planet. A mutual respect had been established between the staff and him, no matter their occupations once their time here came to an end. All Leia had gathered from her father was that many classes were scheduled throughout the days, but somehow she doubted any of them would be of interest to her or help her learn new skills, like learning Shyriiwook for instance. For that reason, she had brought several datapads with her with enough reading material to last her through their entire stay. Just in case.

The speeder came to a stop, waiting outside for them was a man that Leia had never seen before but assumed to be their host. He was a short but robust man with pale skin and kind eyes, Leia smiled as she saw his own smile grow at the sight of her father making his way out.

"Well Viceroy, after all these years I finally got you up on my mountains." Kellerman said, a pleased smile gracing his face.

Bail patted him on the back in a friendly gesture. "My dear wife insisted we take a real vacation and I knew of no better place to come."

"Somewhere with a beach would have been better." mumbled Winter beside Leia, earning her a stare from Breha standing in front of them.

A young man approached as Coret Kellerman greeted the rest of them, he was taller than Leia - but who wasn't, with red hair and freckles, lots of them, he was most likely a few years older than Winter and herself, Leia thought. Kellerman referred to him as Willam and asked him to uncharge the speeder before assuring the family that the rest of their luggage on their ship would be delivered shortly to their cabin the "very best for my guests of honor!" Kellerman proudly announced.

Leia went to the back of the speeder to take her own bag, being a Princess never had to translate into being constantly waited on hand and foot in Leia's mind, if she could manage to do it then there was no reason why she shouldn't - and she could do a lot.

Willam looked up, surprised, "Hey thanks a lot. You want a job here, your highness?" he joked.

Leia grinned in turn, already liking his sense of humor and the simple fact that he dared to speak to her like a normal person, a prowess too few achieved. "Sure, I could give a class on how to curtsy."

Chuckling he said, "I'll make sure it's added to tomorrow's program then." before nodding at Leia and taking the rest of their bags away.

"There's a Margengai-glide class in the gazebo in an hour. The greatest teacher. Used to be a Rockette." Leia heard Kellerman say as she joined her parents and Winter who looked over at Leia with a smirk, surely imagining the impending disaster of Princess Leia Organa taking a dance class. Thank the Force for the rule forbidding holos, she thought. While Leia was good at a great many things, there was one particular skill she simply could not seem to master, to her aunts' consternation: Dancing.

The Organas were shown the way to their cabin by the lake before being left alone to what would now be their residence for the following weeks. Leia was looking forward exploring the grounds, but that would have to wait until the early evening, they had a class to get to first.


End file.
